U.S. Pat. No. 8,352,110 (PTL 1) describes an autonomous driving control system which aims at achieving smooth switching between autonomous driving and manual driving, wherein the system judges whether the system can start autonomous driving or not in response to a passenger's operation to start the autonomous driving, and then responds to the passenger; and when the passenger approves the response, the system starts the autonomous driving; and during the autonomous driving, the system causes a light emitting apparatus on a steering to emit light, thereby showing that the autonomous driving is being performed.